FWH part 1
events between 2016 and 2050 : 2016 november : Syrian civil war continue but Turkey invade now Syria. 2016 december : Clinton president 2016 december : Ukraine is divided between 2 countries 2017 january : Erdogan etablish capital punishement in Turkey 2017 february : Bepi Colombo is launched 2017 april : Irak collapse after many conflicts around his borders 2017 12 april : Duterte reintroduce death penalty 2017 may : Juppé is now the president of France, his first minister is fillon 2017 december : Japan abolish death penalty 2018 9 march : ISIS surrender, Syria is divided between rebels and assadists. 2019 26 april : India abolish death penalty for common rights 2019 9 october : first Execution in Russia since 1996 2019 19 november : Medvedev replace Putin 2020 6 january : Jacques Chirac die 2020 9 october : Erdogan is killed by a terrorist, after 3 years of dictatorship, democracy return in turkey and death penalty reabolished. 2020 : Clinton refuse abolition of death penalty in US 2021 : Bepi Colombo take pictures and informations on Mercury. 2022 : India retablish death penalty after a sexual aggression. 2022 : Italy is at war with Rumas from Vatican and socialist Italy. 2022 : Rumas is succesfull in the war. 2023 : Lybia surrender to Jihad. 2025 january : East Ukraine annex Transnistria 2025 marsh : Ukraine is reunited 2025 february : Turkey annex Syria 2028 2 january : Russia invade Ukraine 2028 6 february : Russia annex Belarus 2028 1 november : Greece form Byzantium with Cyprus and Albania but is exclude from EU 2028 12 april : Ukraine surrender to Russia and is annexed. 2029 13 april : First Rumas Human mission on Moon 2032 1 february : civil war begin in France 2032 9 march : Communists win in France and create Socialist republic of Francia ( Armorica ) 2035 2 january : European Union is destroyed and war are declared between countries. 2035 11 february : Spain annex Portugal and create Iberia 2035 12 february : Lybia abolish Jihad and retake Lybian state. 2035 14 may : Serbia annex ex Yugoslavian countries and Bulgaria with Rumas 2035 26 may : Turkey annex Jordania 2035 12 june : Baltic states formed 2035 9 november : end of the war in Europe and north Africa, territory contested in Poznan. 2036 2 january : first Core fusion energy bomb tested in USA 2040 2 january - 9 april : Russia invade and annex Kazakh 2040 6 january : first gravitationnal bomb tested in USA 2041 : Himmler Probe launched on Mars by Rumas 2042 1 april : First Francian Human mission on Moon 2042 9 april : First US Human mission on Mars 2042 12 september : Sakhalin is independant 2047-2048 : Germany is now free to become a socialist state all like UK , Serbia ( who ban nationalism ) and Spain. These last change their names to Germanoros, Suden, Ridvin and Uspanna 2048 : GMO is tested on Human in Rumas republic for the first time 2049 : first probe mission on Mercury surface. 2050 : China population is 1 422 000 peoples but India reach 1 600 000 peoples Category:Alternate Category:Future Category:History Category:World